


THAT'S THE POWER OF LOVE!

by KaelsMiscellany



Category: Haven (TV)
Genre: Multi, Or just some strange s3 AU, Over the Top, Ridiculous, Some weird alt-canon where the Troubles still exist, Valentine's Day, vaguely cracky, whichever you want
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 03:25:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9697532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaelsMiscellany/pseuds/KaelsMiscellany
Summary: It’s Valentine’s Day and people are declaring their love in the most over the top fashions possible.Just another day in Haven.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this started as a conversation w/ Kat8cha, and ballooned from there. This has no relation to my Christmas-fic, but if this keeps up then I think I'm at least gonna have to collect them in a 'series'...
> 
> Title comes from "Power of Love" by Huey Lewis and the News.

Audrey knows it’s going to be a slow day when getting coffee feels like an exciting thing. Not that she doesn’t _like_ the slow days, considering Haven, but still. Cooper smiles at her from across the bar as he hands over hers and Nathan’s coffees, “have a good day Detective.”

“You too Coop,” she smiles back.

Outside it cold and miserable, but that’s February in Maine for you. It certainly hasn’t stopped people from coming out, especially with it being Valentine's day, people hustling and bustling for gifts for their SO’s.

Part of Audrey wishes she could join them, but then again she doesn’t have anyone, much as she might want to. With a sigh she rolls her shoulders, work, she needs to focus on work; longing after what she doesn't have will only make her miserable.

She’s just about to walk down the steps when, out of the corner of her eye, she sees an older man—who has to be freezing in that few layers—approach a woman about his age. “I got chills, they're multiplyin', and I'm losin' control. 'Cause the power you're supplyin', it's electrifyin'.”

Audrey nearly drops her coffees as the woman in question starts singing back.

And here she’d thought it would be a slow day.

-

Nathan frowns a little as he looks at his clock. It isn’t weird that he knows how much time it usually takes Parker to get to Black House, place an order, and get back is it?

He rationalizes that it’s not weird, because this is Haven and those extra ten minutes she’s been gone could mean something bad’s happened. But that doesn’t help the overwhelming surge of relief when she finally walks through the office door.

“Something wrong?” She looks more flustered than usual, and she nearly runs into his desk when she goes to give him his coffee.

She blinks, giving herself a small shake. “Oh, yeah, no, I’m fine. I just...saw the weirdest thing at Black House.” Considering Haven calling something ‘weird’ is a big leap. At least he doesn’t have to ask her to elaborate before she continues. “You know Michael Gherty right? Because he apparently just decided to declare his love to Rachel Bloomstein, via song and dance number,” she falls into on the of the seats in front of his desk. “It was...it was something.”

Even if he can’t feel it Nathan’s fairly certain he’s grinning. “I mean it’s Valentine’s Day, people do strange things.”

With a snort she takes a sip of her coffee. “Well Wuornos there’s strange, and then there’s two people recreating the last musical number in Grease.”

Laughter leaves him, and it makes him feel even happier when he sees his laughter making Parker smile. When he calms down he looks at his coffee and reaches out to grab it. “So, how’d it go for them?” He at least finds it sweet more than anything, and certainly weird in how unexpected it would have been.

“Considering the two of them walked down Main street hand in hand after they’d finished their show, apparently very well.” He can see her hiding a smile behind the rim of her cup. “Hope _you_ don’t feel the urge to burst into song, not sure Haven, or your body, could take it.”

He manages to make a passable haughty sniff. “I’ll have you know I’m decent singer and dancer.”

Parker arches an eyebrow. “I don’t know, I’ve seen you dance while drunk. It was something, don’t know if I’d call it decent.” She waggles her eyebrows, proof enough that she’s been spending too much time around Duke—which doesn’t make him jealous, just...longing, and he knows how to deal with that.

A snort of his own disturbs the coffee in his cup. But before he has the chance to really respond there’s a knock on the door right before it opens and Stan sticks his head in. “We, uh, got a few trespassers at the Prewitt farm. So far Nothing Evie and George have done’ve gotten them out.”

He and Audrey share a look, and with matching sighs they put the lids back on their cups and head out.

-

“Well,” Audrey says as she climbs back into the Bronco, twisting so she can bang her boots on the runner board to get the mud off them. “Two makes it a Trouble right?”

They’d gotten to the Prewitt’s farm to find out that their ‘trespassers’ were two people doing their own version of the Pride and Prejudice confession scene, in the actual _rain_ —even more proof to Audrey that it’s a Trouble, only they’d get you localized rain. But both of them’d been bundled up and given nice warm drinks by the Prewitts who seemed more than happy to look after the two lovebirds now that they knew the whole story.

“Looks like it,” Nathan agrees, reaching out he snags the receiver on his radio. “Hey Laverne?”

The radio crackles to life with Laverne’s usual cheer. “What is it honey?”

Nathan’s face gets that cute frown of his, the one that makes his eyebrows furrow. “Tell everyone to…” he looks at her, as if she’ll be able to give a better explanation of what’s going on than he would. With a shrug she tries to convey that she’s sure as hell not going to be any help in that department, honestly what would you even call it?

“To be on the lookout for...overtly ridiculous romantics.” Audrey bites her lip to keep from laughing, leave it to Nathan to sound so serious.

There’s silence on the radio before, “if you say so honey,” it sounds like Laverne’s trying to hold her own laughter in as well; which just makes Nathan’s brows furrow even more. But he puts the receiver back and starts up the Bronco.

“You know you keep saying stuff like that I’m sure people’ll start thinking you’re a curmudgeon who doesn’t like love,” she’s teasing of course, but Nathan could loosen up a little if she’s honest.

Nathan doesn’t hunch in on himself thankfully, but he does get defensive. “Well how would you’ve put it?”

He’s got her there.

-

Duke’s minding his own business, literally in this case considering he’s covering for Nora at the Gull. When he hears a vaguely familiar soft-roar.

He’s not the only one at least, more than a few heads turning in curiosity towards the main doors, where the roaring seems to be coming from, if sporadically. It happens again and one of the patrons cocks his head. “Sounds like someone’s trying to land a hot air balloon.”

Part of him wants to call that absurd, but honestly, it would not surprise him.

Yet the man’s words start a bit of a flurry, people rushing to the door to see if they can watch it, or perhaps try and keep the balloon from ruining their cars. Luckily Duke doesn’t have to join the crush, he can watch right from the window behind the bar.

And there is indeed a hot air balloon trying to land. The woman in it looking a bit out of her element, but doing a fair job of it.

Miraculously—which also doesn’t surprise Duke—she manages to land it on a patch of bare gravel. She doesn’t get out, but she does pull out a megaphone. “Corrine!” Murmurs pass through the onlookers as they try to figure out who this Corrine might be.

“Look, I’m sorry I let my fear of my family’s reactions get the better of me. I’m not gonna let it happen anymore! I love you!” Duke’s not sure a hot air balloon and megaphone were the best ways to say all of that, but he’s not gonna judge.

Still there’s an excited murmur and soon the crowd begins to part as a woman starts making her way to the doors, something like fear and excitement on her face. The whole crowd cheers her on as she runs across the gravel parking lot to the hot air balloon, and they grow even more supportive when the woman in the hot air balloon sweeps Corrine up in a movie-worthy kiss.

Which Duke is sure is his cue to give them some privacy. “Alright!” He shouts over the crowd—a miracle in and of itself really. “Show’s over! Let’s give them some alone time.”

This time the crowd mutters, but they thankfully disperse back to their places.

From the kitchen Jones arches an eyebrow. Duke shrugs. “What?” he doesn’t _quite_ snap at the other man. “It’s Valentine’s Day, people do weird shit.” Duke appreciates romantic gestures as much as the next person, but there was a time and a place. But again, he wasn’t gonna judge; he’s just glad there are _some_ people who are enjoying the holiday.

He finds himself checking his watch, wondering if Audrey and Nathan were going to come in for lunch.

-

Even if he can’t feel his body aching Nathan still finds himself groaning as he climbs into the Bronco for what feels like the upteenth time.

So far nobody’s gotten hurt, or possibly worse considering the holiday rejected, but still. The sheer number of proposals, confessions, and declarations, have basically brought Haven to a bit of a standstill.

Who’d have thought after everything’s the town’s faced it would be love that threw it into the worst sort of chaos.

On the other hand it _does_ feel aprop, the town’s gone through a lot of shit, so a little love feels nice, even if it’s all because of a Trouble—and at least so far from the couples they’ve interviewed they _do_ actually have feelings for each other, and not manufactured ones, it’s just the admissions that are quasi-forced. Which is a relief.

Audrey’s groan matches his own as she slouches into the passenger seat. “Do you think we’ll be lucky enough to catch a break for lunch? Maybe actually try to start figuring out who our Troubled person is?” She cranes her neck back in a way that probably has his body aching in sympathy. “God, that would be amazing.”

She’s got a point, it _would_ be nice to just not do anything for an hour, hell _half_ an hour. “No bet,” he finally responds. “Drive to the Gull and get to go?”

“Duke would probably be insulted,” Audrey responds almost automatically.

Nathan snorts, not exactly _frightened_ by the idea. And honestly Duke annoys _him_ so much, that it’s great to do the reverse. “Annoyed enough to tag along?”

Audrey gives him a sidelong look, eyes assessing. “Don’t tell me you’ve fallen prey to the Trouble and are planning your over the top declaration of love Wuornos.” She doesn’t sound as put out by the idea as she probably should be considering.

“No,” he blurts out quickly, probably blushing and hating every second of it. And honestly if he’d been struck by the Trouble it wouldn’t be Duke that he would profess his love to.

The sound that Audrey makes is clearly unconvinced. But before he can protest the radio crackles to life. “All units,” there’s an unusually serious note in Laverne’s voice. “Report to Haven Credit Union, eyewitnesses say the assailant is black haired, white male. Most likely armed and dangerous.”

Audrey snatches the receiver as he starts up the Bronco. “On our way Laverne,” she’s all business now, eyes narrowed as she thinks. “I sure as hell hope he’s not planning on pulling a Clyde for whomever his Bonnie might be.”

That hadn’t even _occurred_ to Nathan, but now he’s worrying too.

Looked like this Trouble’d gotten a whole lot more dangerous though.

-

Audrey can’t help her sigh of relief as Rebecca puts one Richard Peters in the back of her patrol car.

From the looks of them it _had_ been a Clyde thing and Audrey can’t help but be grateful it didn’t end the same way; also she had to think there were _better_ ways of admitting one’s feeling than robbing a bank. She slumps against the Bronco, her head banging softly against the door. She just wants this over with. It might have been cute and funny this morning, but with this, well it’s not so funny anymore

Worst thing is she doesn’t even have an _idea_ of who might be causing this, hell it might be a _what_ again. And she can’t stop and think with all the going around and putting out, metaphorical, fires.

A water bottle appears in her line of vision and she turns her head slightly to see Nathan holding it out to her. “Thanks,” she takes it from him and takes a long swig. The water feeling good, but her stomach still rumbles, reminding her of how long it’s been since she last ate. Pushing herself upright she screws on the water bottle cap. “Swing by Rosemary’s for a million pastries and have lunch at our desks?”

Nathan huffs. “Sounds good right about now.” It’d certainly take less time than the Gull would, even if they called in ahead. Duke had been grousing nonstop all week at how many reservations he’d had for Valentine’s Day dinners. And really the two of them are just giving him a break in that regards.

“Come on then,” Nathan gives her a brief nudge before heading to his side of the Bronco.

It takes more effort than it should to haul herself up into the passenger side, but at least the promise of good pastries has calmed her stomach some.

-

Duke finds himself chewing on the inside of his lip as he nervously scans the room. Where are they? He’s got everything planned out and they don’t show up?

Typical really. Why does he even bother?

Except not even that black thought can really dim the restless urge in him.

And anyways, he rationalizes to himself, Nathan and Audrey don’t _always_ come here to eat, sometimes they ate other places...sometimes.

Which isn’t exactly helping. He’s got triple chocolate brownies with vanilla salt getting cooler by the second and honestly those just aren’t the same at room temperature. He moves from chewing his lip to his thumbnail. Should he just head over to the station?

Some still criminally-minded part of him balks at that idea, _him_ willingly going into the station? But it _is_ for Audrey and Nathan, they sort of cancel out the heebie-jeebies the station gives him. And maybe he could lure them outside...not exactly prime picnic weather, but hey huddling for warmth was romantic right?

Decisions, decisions, and he needed to act quickly he knew. Otherwise who knew what sort of hell might happen—he’d already heard about a million different versions of the robbery. “Okay,” he said more to himself than anyone. “You’re definitely gonna do this Crocker.”

Acting quickly so he doesn’t second guess himself Duke wraps up the brownies and after a brief wave to Mark at the bar heads to his truck. He’ll need to hurry if he’s gonna stop by the _Rouge_ first. But appropriate _everything_ is definitely a must.

-

Nathan watches his finger circle the rim of his to go cup, things at least have quieted down some after the attempted robbery at least. He’d like to think it means the Trouble’s done, but he doubts it just out of instinct. But he’ll gladly take the break.

Yet Audrey’s not doing the same, her pen tapping rapidly against her notepad as she hunches over it, probably intent on finding out who their Troubled person is.

He hears music, getting louder as the seconds pass. Clearly someone in their car doesn’t realize the meaning of being a nuisance. But he knows the music will pass and go away soon enough, he’s just got to wait it out. Doesn’t stop him from sighing.

He knows the second Audrey hears it by the way she pauses and cocks her head. At this point he can almost make out the words, but the brick of the station’s good at insulating outside noise for the most part. It’s definitely something...strange.

In the bullpen he hears a few muttered questions and lots of feet heading to check it out. Which Audrey is apparently not immune to, because she gets up too, if only to head out to the window overlooking the park. He watches her as her eyes narrow. “Oh my God.” Her tone is somewhere between shock and laughter.

“What?” He must have jumped out of his seat, and at least is looking down so he manages to catch himself on his desk before he falls. Once he’s sure he won’t topple over he hurries over, at least he can stare over her to look outside.

Outside where Duke’s standing, boombox over his head, almost right by their window.

He’s, well...flabbergasted is probably right. And he finds himself rocked slightly as Audrey opens the window, letting in “Can’t Fight This Feeling” in all it’s...glory.

“What the hell Duke?” Audrey doesn’t sound all that angry though as she leans out the window and shouts.

Duke brightens when he sees them staring at him from the window. “I just can’t hold it in any longer!” It’s actually kind of amazing they can hear him over the music.

Audrey claps her hand over her mouth, probably to keep her laughter in. With something like a sigh Nathan turns his head slightly to see the rest of the force standing on the sidewalk, half of them agog, the rest filming it on their damn phones and none of them are ever going to let Nathan live this down, he just knows it.

It doesn’t matter that it’s most likely for Audrey, they’ll still keep bringing it up, hell they’ll probably play it at his funeral, sometimes he hates his job—to which the rest of him points out that it’s patently untrue.

Still he’d rather put an end to this sooner rather than later. “You’re gonna get arrested,” he tries to keep his voice as dry as possible; he’s not all that convinced himself.

“They can arrest me, but they can’t arrest love!” Which is about when Audrey gives up the ghost, falling away from the window with bright peals of laughter. Meanwhile Nathan finds himself regretting all his life choices, because what on earth did he ever do to deserve this? Honestly?

He can’t feel it, but he’s damn certain his hand’s blocking most of his gaze because his fingers are futilely rubbing at his temples. “Damn it Duke, get your ass in here, keep this up and no one’s gonna take you seriously anymore.” Well they’re not going to take _him_ seriously anymore, which is truly the greater crime.

Thank God, Duke lowers the boombox and turns it off before jogging to his car. If Nathan’s lucky it’s so Duke can run away in utter mortification. But more likely because he’s got something in there for Audrey—it’s probably likely that Duke’s in the throes of their current Trouble. With a sigh he turns and looks at Audrey. “It’s not _that_ funny,” he doesn’t exactly like the amount of bitterness in his voice as he slams the window shut. “Duke’s not gonna be happy when he finds out he did all this because of a Trouble.”

“I know,” Audrey wipes tears from her eyes as she starts to calm down, but she’s still laughing a little as she talks. “But you gotta admit that was kind of amazing. I hope someone sends me the video.” Nathan at least takes _some_ satisfaction from the fact that Audrey won’t let _Duke_ live it down.

He hears the doors to the station all but slam open and only a few seconds later Duke’s at their doorway, cheeks flush from the cold and a plate of what looks like brownies in his hands. “Hi,” he’s smiling like a loon and yeah, Duke’s definitely not going to be happy when this is all over. The second time there’s been a Trouble that’s made him look like a fool? Yeah.

“Hey Duke,” Audrey somehow manages a warm smile.

Meanwhile Nathan wonders how quickly he can extract himself from this situation before things get awkward.

“I’m kind of not really sorry about that,” Duke says in a rush as he comes towards them. “But I’d thought you’d come to the Gull for lunch and I’d tell you then, but you didn’t and I just didn’t want to miss my opportunity before it was too late.”

Definitely Nathan’s cue. He doesn’t look at either of them as he heads to the door, he’s going to grab some coffee and then hide in the interrogation room; hell maybe he’ll even skip the coffee depending on who’s in the bullpen.

He manages to get to the door before either of them seem to notice, and he’s surprised when it’s Duke who calls out. “Where’re you going?”

Great, he’d been hoping to slip out before this got awkward, but apparently the universe is gonna laugh at him some more. At least the door and the blinds are closed, so this is only going to be between them. Still he turns, Duke at least deserves that—no matter how much he pisses Nathan off sometimes. “Giving you some alone time,” the gruffness in his voice is appreciated, covers a whole host of feelings.

Duke...frowns, as if that’s not what he expected at all. Audrey’s own expression is patient, as if she’s just waiting to see what happens before she reacts—if only Nathan could be so lucky, unfortunately he’s caught in the headlights with no easy way out. “Some of these are for you,” Duke says it like it’s the most obvious thing in the world.

And it’s nice at least that Duke thought of him a little. “Thanks, but I’ll still leave you to alone, just...remember the whole station’s probably listening with bated breath.” It wouldn’t surprise Nathan if there was a hastily assembled betting pool going on right about now. “You can put my brownies on my desk.” He wonders if he’ll even taste them when he finally gets to them.

He turns back around and has his hand on the doorknob when Duke’s hand appears in the corner of his eye, the smack of flesh on wood startling him slightly. “Damn it Nate, that’s not what I mean.”

Carefully, because he knows this Trouble can be more dangerous than it seems now, he turns around, unsurprised to see Duke standing so close to him, and yet still...taken aback by it. “Duke…” Nathan’s not sure what he’s trying to say, only that this is not what he’d expected to happen and maybe he should have made his escape _before_ Duke’d come into the office, at least then _this_ wouldn’t be happening.

He’s fairly certain Duke’s face is getting closer, he can smell musky aftershave and cocoa powder, and if he could feel he’s certain his heart would be beating out of his chest.

“Duke,” there’s a bit more warning in his voice this time.

All it earns him is a familiar cheeky smile. “Come on Nathan,” Duke’s face is even closer, close enough they’re probably sharing breaths. “I know you like to act obtuse, but you know what I mean.”

This close Nathan thinks he actually does, only for it to be confirmed when Duke closes the gap and Nathan’s reminded of how strange it is to kiss other people with no tactile responses on his end.

Still that pleased rumble that Duke makes is hard to miss and a few seconds later he can taste peppermint as Duke’s tongue probably starts tangling with his own. His eyes close of their own volition and all he’s left with are sound and taste.

Not that Duke shirks in that department, and it’s apparent that Duke’s been telling the truth about being ‘creative’.

With one final soft smack the immediate taste of peppermint vanishes, although some still lingers on his tongue, and when Nathan opens his eyes he sees Duke’s pulled away, although not enough that Nathan could...well, he doesn’t even know at the moment. “Uh,” is about the most his befuddled mind can get out at the moment.

Behind Duke Audrey gives a warm, soft laugh. “I think you broke him.” She...doesn’t sound as angry as he thought she’d be.

Duke pulls away even more, turning around to face Audrey, “I mean I could probably break you too,” he sounds far too damn smug about it. Bastard. But Nathan can’t even manage any heat in that. “Could find out if Nathan’s a voyeur.”

And Nathan’s pretty sure _that_ question got answered when he tried to excuse himself earlier. Except Duke had to go and throw a wrench in everything, like he always did.

But he’s also sort of transfixed by Audrey’s laughter, and the kiss Duke had given _him_ , and...well he does just...stay when Duke starts to lean down Audrey rising up to meet him halfway. Their lips meet and, it’s, well, he, wow.

Watching is certainly a whole different experience than actually experiencing it. And he finds it hard to look away as they press up against each other, tongues tangling, and probably any other romance novel cliche Audrey could think of, if she weren’t distracted.

Maybe Duke’s voyeur statement wasn’t too far off, Nathan finally tears his gaze away from them to look down at himself and...he’s never gotten over how damn _awkward_ it is to have a boner and not actually be able to _feel_ it; also kind of rude depending on the situation.

The scuffling of feet pulls him back to Audrey and Duke, who have stopped kissing, but still seem closer to each other than actually necessary. “You know this is because of a Trouble right?” Despite her words there’s a strange fondness in her voice, and her expression is happy. Nathan has to wonder if perhaps she should have told Duke that _before_ he went and started kissing people.

Duke blinks at her, glances at Nathan for a moment, then back to her. “What?”

Audrey’s hands rise up to straighten the plaid overshirt Duke’s wearing. “Well not the emotions, but the fact that you’re actually admitting your feelings to,” she glances at Nathan, but her gaze lingers. “ _Us_.” As if to remind him the Duke’d kissed him too. Like Nathan can really forget at the moment—he wonders if he really wants to.

“Is that a bad thing?”

“Well it’s gotten the whole town in an uproar, and it _did_ cause a man to attempt to rob a bank to prove his love,” Nathan feels he needs to point those things out to try and make this somewhat objective. _Especially_ now that it’s affected him.

Duke’s looking at him again, soon after heaving a big sigh. “Feels weird having you all the way over there, come here.”

Nathan’s pretty sure he’s frowning, not sure if he should actually go or not. On the one hand it could be argued that Duke’s not in his right mind and that when this blows over he’ll regret the admission and they’ll all have to try and pretend it didn’t happen, on the other hand...Nathan’s not quite _sure_ what’s in the other hand, only that it’s something he’s never even thought of apparently.

“Come on Nathan,” Audrey’s gesturing, and at least he knows it’s not because _she’s_ being affected by the Trouble.

So he goes, feeling flooding him when Audrey’s hand laces with his. They might have shared a few kisses, but the hand holding feels more intimate somehow. Especially when Duke takes his other, skin warm and calloused. “Not so bad is it?” Duke flashes a grin.

Because he can’t really help himself Nathan heaves a put upon sigh. “No, I guess it’s not.”

Audrey sniggers, and he feels her elbow nudge his side. “Get down here you,” her voice is more command than request. But he happily goes, the wonder of kissing her still something he savors.

Duke’s fingers tighten around his hand, thumb rubbing distracting circles against the pulse at Nathan’s wrist, making him aware of how fast his heart is beating, and how hard he really is. It’s...not as distracting as he’d thought it’d be, yet it’s still enough for him to remember that Duke is _there_ , watching avidly if his quickening breath is anything to go by.

When Audrey pulls away she’s smiling. “Well I guess we still haven’t figured out if Nathan’s a voyeur, but apparently Duke is.”

“Yeah,” Duke snorts. “Well with you two I’m pretty damn sure I’d find watching you two do paperwork sexy, which is kind of ridiculous really.”

Even Nathan finds himself laughing at that, it certainly helps ease some of the tension in him. He opens his mouth to reply when someone knocks on the door. Nathan tries to jump away, but both Duke and Audrey’s hands cling tightly, not letting him go far. And really the whole station’s already not going to let him live down the _Say Anything_ reenactment, so he might as well just...commit. “Come on in,” he calls out.

It’s Stan, who takes the whole thing in with a glance then seems to take it in stride—thank God for Stan. “Someone just turned himself in, say’s he’s the reason this whole day’s been weird.”

-

Audrey flops onto her couch, finding herself vaguely unwilling to share it, despite what when down this afternoon.

Nathan and Duke stand at her feet, both of them looking unsure of what they should do. With a sigh she gives a lazy twist of her shoe. “You can sit too.” Granted she’s only got the one armchair, but it’d be fun to watch the both of them try to squeeze into it.

Instead they glance at each other and do a quick game of rock paper scissors. Duke wins and he takes the chair, sprawling into it the only way Duke can; Nathan sits on the coffee table. “So,” Duke draws out the word, at least until Nathan reaches over and flicks his nose. “That feels unfair,” yet Duke’s tone remains as pleasant as always. “You should come here and kiss it better.”

A hum of approval leaves her, while Nathan flushes pink. “Are you sure you’re not still affected by Max’s trouble?” At least he’d been well-meaning, if certainly misguided; all in all as a Trouble went it certainly could have gone worse.

“Not really,” Duke shrugs. “But considering it had to do with _admitting_ feelings I’m pretty sure I’m out of it; but still having trouble trying to reconcile that, at parties, _that’s_ the story we’re going to have to tell people about how we got together. I was hoping for more...drama, less embarrassment.”

Laughter escapes Audrey, only Duke. “Well I’m sorry Max ruined your vision of a perfect confession.” But honestly she’s fine with it, well mostly fine—she’s pretty sure she won’t ever be able to hear “Can’t Fight This Feeling” without laughing, which is not a slight on Duke in the least. “But really I’m glad you did.” Audrey wouldn’t say she’s been pining a little herself—because that would imply she’s thought about it more than she has, most definitely—but out of all of them Duke was the only one who could have gotten away with such an audacious thing and _not_ surprise anyone.

Nathan’s face scrunches up, which is kind of amusing, like he’s torn between things he wants to say. Even though he won’t be able to feel it she puts her hand on his knee and gives a comforting squeeze.

He might not be able to feel it, but he certainly _sees_ it, giving her that boyish smile of his. “I’m...I don’t even know.” Nathan looks like he could use a good flop as well, and Audrey feels a _little_ bad for taking the whole couch for herself. Maybe the bed? No, too suggestive. With a groan she sits up, patting the now empty space next to her.

Flashing her a smile he moves, sprawling as only a lanky man like him can; she finds herself reminded of cats, and has to bite back another laugh. But that doesn’t mean she misses the smug look Nathan shoots Duke.

Only to get an eyeroll in response. “I have no idea what you’ve got to be smug about, you already know I’d enjoy watching you two, as far as I’m concerned this is win-win.” Duke leers.

Nathan’s _ears_ blush, and Audrey bites her lip again, poor Nathan. Deciding to take it slow for now she flops again, her feet landing in Nathan’s lap. “So,” she at least keeps her’s short. “What the hell are we going to do?”

“Who says we have to do anything?” Duke asks with a shrug.

Which earns him slightly narrowed eyes from Nathan. “We’re police detective and you’re a crook.” Out of the corner of her eye she sees him start to unlace her shoes and she’s sure as hell not going to say no.

Before Duke can protest Audrey does. “I don’t think that really matters anymore, I mean I’m _sure_ it’s been forever since Duke smuggled anything, and he’s been helping us with cases more often than not.” Possibly her fault, but she would admit nothing.

Still Duke beams. “Exactly,” he somehow manages to sprawl even more, and if she didn’t know what the Crocker trouble was, she’d think it had to do with something with cats. And what does it say about her that she’s now compared _both_ of her kind of boyfriends to cats? Besides the fact that they both clearly are—it would explain a lot in her mind really.

Nathan still looks unconvinced and she wonders if she and Duke should just team up on him.

Tossing her socks away Nathan’s fingers glide up and down the tops of her feet, the touch teasing in its own way. She fights a brief shiver and narrows her eyes. “Are you trying to seduce me Wuornos?” It’s not exactly an accusation, but she’s certain he’s got _something_ planned.

“Maybe,” despite his cagy answer he’s blushing, and she has to wonder what he’d do if she just climbed over him and started nuzzling all that reddened skin.

Her sound of approval is mirrored by Duke. And Audrey decides to go for broke. Pulling her feet away she moves to straddle him, fingers moving to unbutton his flannel shirt while she ducks her face in, nose brushing his cheek.

She feels his hands cling to her hips, and oh, this is going to be _fun_.

-

Part of Duke has to wonder if maybe he’d fallen asleep at the Gull, because there was no way this was real. Not when he’d imagined thousands of such variations.

But that doesn’t stop his eyes from greedily taking in every movement, the way Audrey shoves off Nathan’s flannel, fingers then tugging at the t-shirt underneath to touch bare skin. Nathan seemingly frozen, as if unsure of what to do.

Audrey seems to notice and pulls away slightly. “Nathan?” And perhaps this is proof that it’s real, because in his fantasy there wouldn’t be any hesitation, just total abandon—but maybe it’s a new Trouble, although he’d have to think even whatever strangeness that was over Haven wouldn’t be that cruel.

“Mmm?” Nathan blinks and looks at her through half-liddeded eyes.

“You gotta talk to me Wuornos,” warm affection fills Audrey’s voice. “You keep this still I’m gonna think you don’t like it.”

Nathan doesn’t say anything for a moment, but Duke can all but see the gears in his mind turning as he tries to think of what to say—sometimes Duke has to wonder how Nathan can do interviews and stuff when he seems to have this much trouble trying to just have words. “I...I like it,” as if in reward Audrey ducks down and nibbles at Nathan’s neck. “Ah,” hallelujah, some movement on Nathan’s part. “I just, like you,” Nathan somehow turns even redder. “I like you doing stuff to me.”

Despite the fact that he bites his lip to keep the sound in the groan Duke makes is still very much audible.

The smile Audrey flashes him is far too mischievous for her own good. “Seems your not the only one who likes it,” her hands slip back under Nathan’s t-shirt, and Duke can see the exact instant they touch his skin. “But if that’s what you want than I can work with that. Still gotta tell me if you don’t like something,” she insists, pausing in her own movements until Nathan nods.

With that out of the way for now Audrey dives right back in, this time pulling off his shirt, Nathan eagerly helping before just letting her continue—Duke knows he’s got a of kinks, but he hadn’t realized this might be one of them. And despite some earlier hesitance Audrey’s throwing herself into it now, fingers and mouth moving all over Nathan’s bare skin, seeming to note every shiver and twitch.

The both of them are so wrapped up in each other that Duke’s certain he could shout at the top of his lungs and they still wouldn’t notice. Not that he’s got a problem with that. He’s kind of in awe of it actually, the way Nathan reacts as Audrey learns every part of him she can.

But when she nuzzles his shoulder for a second before biting down, making Nathan arch and shout—Duke is about half certain Nathan might have just orgasmed—Duke finds he can’t just sit by and watch anymore.

Cock aching he stands and moves to sit next to Nathan on the couch. “Hey,” he murmurs against Audrey’s shoulder.

Audrey pulls away from Nathan, a self-satisfied look on her face as they both look at the bite. “Hi,” she answers. “Ready to help me do filthy things to him?” Again with that mischievous grin.

Since her hands are still resting on Nathan’s chest, Duke can take satisfaction in the twitch of surprise Nathan gives when Duke leans in to swipe his tongue across Audrey’s bite. “Oh, I’m always ready.” He doesn’t lay down his own bite, but he does nibble at Nathan’s shoulder.

“Mmmm,” Audrey rolls her hips. “Nathan,” she trails her fingers up and down his ribs.

Nathan’s gaze is almost hazy, like he’s happily in his own sort of heaven. “Yeah?” His voice is low and rough now, and it dances down Duke’s spine.

“How about we move to the bed now?” She ducks down and sets her teeth against his jaw for a second before letting go.

Instead of giving a verbal response Nathan slides his hands under Audrey’s hips and stands up, Audrey makes a sound of surprise as she has to suddenly cling to him or otherwise fall. Duke can’t help but smile as he watches Nathan walk the two of them to Audrey’s bed.

Too damn lucky for his own good.

-

The bite on Nathan’s shoulder aches dully as he holds Audrey and it’s the best feeling in the world. It vanishes when he drops her on the bed, but it’s worth it to finish undressing himself until he’s down to his boxer-briefs—he’s not sure he can even be all that embarrassed they’re wet, his brain still buzzing with more pleasure than he’s felt in a long time.

Hesitantly his hands hover over Audrey’s own clothes. “Can I?” He somehow manages to ask. The fact that he can talk at all amazing him.

On the bed Audrey arches slightly, her own shirt riding up slightly to show a flash of stomach. “Sure.” Her head turns back towards the couch. “You gonna help? Or just watch again?” Right, Duke. Duke whose beard had rasped and scratched as his teeth had teased Nathan, even if he can’t feel it Nathan’s sure he shudders again at the remembered sensation.

“Oh, I’m joining.” He hears the sounds of Duke undressing, but finds he keeps his gaze firmly on Audrey, he has to watch his fingers as they try to unbutton her shirt after all. But that doesn’t stop his mind from picturing what Duke looks like.

Audrey bounces on the bed as Duke dives onto it, her laughter mingling with Nathan’s own snort of disbelief. Duke’s grinning as his head turns to them. “Hey.”

She moves slightly to press her lips against his. “Hi,” Nathan snorts again at their repeated exchange.

Nathan finally gets the buttons done and almost eagerly pulls her shirt away, the pale blue bra beneath it much more lacy than he would have expected of her. Sensation fills him again as he rests his fingertips against the skin of her hips.

“So Audrey,” Duke’s voice is conversational as she sits up to shed her shirt. “Do _you_ like biting?”

She flops back down, hips rising up in silent command; and Nathan moves in to work on her pants. “Later,” she tells him. “When I can’t feel them.” The smile Duke gives reminds Nathan a bit of a shark, and he finds that’s not as offputting as it probably should be.

Nathan lets his knuckles trail against her skin as he pulls her pants down, letting them drop to the floor before joining them on the bed taking up the space on the other side of Audrey. More than eager to just let her keep doing whatever she wants.

Sensation fills him as she rolls on top of him, “you know a girl could get used to this,” she smiles down at him. “Not often a guy just lets me do whatever I want, at least not until after he orgasms.”

“Well Nathan already did,” Duke points out and Nathan flails his left hand around until it manages to hit Duke’s shoulder. Which then Duke rolls onto, pinning it to the bed, his skin even warmer than Audrey’s it seems.

Audrey laughs softly, “true,” she agrees. “But that’s not what I meant.” Her plain cotton panties still seem to scrape against him as she scoots down. “Still I’m sure if we keep it up long enough he’ll bounce back.”

Nathan groans.

But he can’t help but shiver in delight at the wicked smile on Audrey’s face as she leans down, her nose ghosting over his chest, her breath tickling him. He has no idea what she’s going to to and the anticipation of it makes him squirm. As if in response Duke rolls a little closer, throwing one of his legs atop where Audrey’s press against Nathan’s, making a tangle that Nathan’s not sure he wants to escape.

It’s almost too much, but it’s Audrey, and _Duke_. And he finds himself trusting that if they break him apart they’ll work just as hard to put him back together again.

And that, more than anything, fills him with warmth and makes him relax. Eager for whatever might happen next.

Duke’s blunt fingernails graze his forearm as Audrey laughs softly. “Told you,” she grins at Duke.

When Duke grins back Nathan cranes his head and kisses him.

Whatever might happen next _this_ is what he’ll remember.


End file.
